


自作自受

by Linxi_Cherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxi_Cherry/pseuds/Linxi_Cherry
Summary: 东北大哥吃醋把小民同学给反攻啦，他们就是相爱的。
Relationships: 俊娜
Kudos: 2





	自作自受

罗渽民在躲着黄仁俊，当他接受安排要和李帝努一起录情人节特辑以后就一直在躲着黄仁俊。  
他觉得，情人节需要和好朋友营业是件特别奇怪的事情，没有办法对恋人解释这件事那就让他过去，先不解决好了。

当罗渽民拎了做好的蛋糕去了朴志晟房间，并且空手出来的时候，黄仁俊觉得罗渽民有点不把他这个男朋友放在眼里。正好当晚李帝努被李楷灿叫去打游戏，朴志晟去了钟辰乐家里做客。

黄仁俊来到客厅的时候，罗渽民正认真地拿着手机看着什么消息，手边放着一杯已经冷掉的红茶。大半个草莓巧克力布朗尼蛋糕被遗忘在餐桌上，无人问津。鲜嫩的草莓软趴趴地躺在在柔顺的绵白奶油里，蛋糕胚被这双重的甜蜜压迫得颤颤巍巍。

黄仁俊知道这家蛋糕店的地址，在他和渽民拟出的约会清单里。仁俊转身去厨房拿了一个勺子想要尝一尝这个蛋糕，出厨房的时候却只能听到浴室里哗啦啦的水声。看着做好的蛋糕，还是挖了一勺奶油加草莓放在嘴里尝了尝味道。

进到浴室里的时候罗渽民刚刚从隔间洗完出来，只穿了上半身的衣服。下半身只是松松垮垮裹了一件条浴巾在垮上。湿漉漉的粉发垂落在眼前挡住了小半个脸。仁俊凑过去揉了揉他的头发，犹豫了一下捻住了他的发梢。柠檬马鞭草夹杂着薰衣草的清冷香气。罗渽民放纵着面前的银发男孩子捏住他的耳垂，轻而易举地摩挲他的颈侧。

罗渽民叫他：“哥哥。”

罗渽民通常不会这么称呼黄仁俊，刚刚洗完澡的罗渽民眸色水润，盯着黄仁俊的时候，黄仁俊的眼神迷茫了一瞬间便直接吻了上来。罗渽民还没有碰上他的唇就闻到了甜腻的草莓奶油味偏头想要躲开。哥哥没有允许，强制地卡住了他的脖子逼迫他朝向自己。

“李帝努做的草莓蛋糕就可以接受吗？”

罗渽民有点恼，强制推开贴着自己的男孩子，黄仁俊不想放开。原本松垮的睡衣就被扯得更开了。瘦削漂亮的锁骨即使被黄仁俊看过很多次但还是喜欢的不行。于是这个吻在也不局限在唇齿之间。而是逐渐向下，吻过脖子，锁骨，渽民漂亮的锁骨沟被吻得泛起粉色。

浴巾直接被黄仁俊扯下，上半身的衣服就是个摆设。黄仁俊伸手掐住了罗渽民的屁股，掐得罗渽民有点疼，埋在他的肩膀上结结实实咬了一口。黄仁俊原本就在生气最近罗渽民的冷淡，被他这么一口激地脑门子一热。

随手摸了一罐凡士林，蘸着冰凉的膏体的手指直接进入了罗渽民的穴口，罗渽民想要挣扎，却被黄仁俊一把箍住了腰，掐得动弹不得。罗渽民不适应这么粗暴的对待，况且，他从来没做好准备当下面那一个。

黄仁俊清楚罗渽民的所有敏感点，往常在床上被折腾到求饶的时候就会使劲在这些地方卖力。现在抚摸过他的敏感点安抚着罗渽民不安的情绪。罗渽民后穴的敏感点也被黄仁俊摸到，随着他的扩张与手指的深入开始呻吟起来。膏体连带着肠液被黄仁俊的手指带出，顺着他的大腿流下来。

“罗渽民，平常你怎么让我叫的你现在就叫出来给我听。”

罗渽民只能是他一个人的，即使不能告诉别人他们是恋人，那么也不允许任何人分走他情人一丝一毫。罗渽民也有点明白黄仁俊的情绪为什么这样，突然就害怕了起来，黄仁俊以前总是很温柔地配合着他所有的过分要求。这次落在他的手里，怕是不会好过，可黄仁俊的味道与体温使他无比安心。

黄仁俊一只手把罗渽民的双手扣在背后，用膝盖拨开他的大腿，想把自己的挤进他的后穴。罗渽民疼地浑身颤抖，死死咬住自己的下嘴唇不愿意叫出太大声来。明明已经经过扩张，但还是毫无用处。

罗渽民向来怕冷怕疼，从没有想过被人睡的那个要遭遇这种过程。他能感受到身后的黄仁俊身体紧绷，不敢妄动。罗渽民冷静了一下，深吸了一口气，主动挣脱出手来反手握住背后之人的腰，整个把他吞进了体内。

黄仁俊能感受到鲜血顺着他的性器流出来，吓得就要抽身出来。罗渽民却强硬起来，掐着黄仁俊的腰不让他走。

“仁俊，不要......离开......我”

罗渽民疼得在抖，黄仁俊贴着罗渽民的脊柱感受着他的颤抖和背上薄薄的汗意，突然就有点想哭。明明不应该这样的，明明就应该等着情人节好好的按照约会清单去过最甜蜜的一天，现在闹成这个样子要怎么收场。

“渽民，你没必要这样。”即使是强忍着情绪，也被罗渽民抓到了黄仁俊语气里的哽咽。还是那个会哭的仁俊，没有错。

“仁俊，哭的应该是我吧。”血液也起到了润滑的作用，最初的疼痛消失以后，罗渽民感受到自己的肠壁可以包容黄仁俊的顶撞。动作缓缓加速，细密的汗珠滴落在耳侧。

“不用顾及我，哥哥，快一点。”罗渽民平常也会撒娇，但都没有这次的撒娇来得矫软，黄仁俊这一声哥哥叫得色令智昏。加快了自己的动作，把身前的罗渽民撞得站立不稳，扶住了浴室的门把手。

罗渽民的肉棒也被黄仁俊掌握在手里，仁俊从背后舔过他的后颈。罗渽民忍不住往上顶腰想要摩擦黄仁俊骨节分明的手。仁俊明白了他的意图，手指摩过他的柱顶快速撸动起来。

“娜娜，和我一起。”黄仁俊本身的薄荷音色在这个时候蛊惑到了极致，任谁都只能是乖乖听话。黄仁俊箍住他的腰抵重重的顶了几下，抵着他的敏感点射了出来。罗渽民的腰也控制不住地耸动着，白色的液体就射在了黄仁俊手上。

黄仁俊也没有嫌弃，按压着他的小穴周围抽出了自己的分身。白色的液体流出来顺着罗渽民的大腿流下。罗渽民站不稳，黄仁俊直接打横拦腰抱起了罗渽民放进了浴缸里。温暖的热水让人昏昏欲睡，黄仁俊从背后把罗渽民圈在怀里。埋在他的颈窝里再也控制不住自己的情绪，所有的不安与惶恐都在着一刻彻底爆开。 

他们什么时候才能光明正大相爱？什么时候才能不用看着对方在和别人甜言蜜语？或者也不用被所有人祝福，能在镜头下光明正大面对其他人就可以。罗渽民脑子昏昏沉沉地有点转不动，但也明白他在为什么哭。只是都没有办法解决的问题就不要再提了，就趁着这些偷来的时光，相爱吧。

“仁俊，别哭，真的没有关系啊。”罗渽民真的很累，今天白天一整天的录制加上这会儿的折腾，导致他昏昏欲睡，只是嘟嘟囔囔地回应着黄仁俊，“我以为你不会再理我了，哭的真的应该是我啊。”

最后罗渽民还是窝在黄仁俊怀里睡着了，黄仁俊红着眼睛抱他回房间，轻手轻脚把他放到了床上。罗渽民睡得并不安稳，蜷起了身体往墙角靠。黄仁俊突然觉得自己有点嫉妒那堵墙。于是直接掀开了被子睡到了他旁边。罗渽民喜欢暖呼呼的东西，自然而然地往黄仁俊怀里钻，他们就这样抱在一起睡了过去。

仁俊在入睡之前吻了吻渽民的额头，就好像他们少年时那样。


End file.
